


Death

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [11]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Series, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about death: _a(n anthropomorphised) figure in many cultures, appearing in many ways, death is not an it or a thing but a force that will, at some point, come for us all, RegeneX or otherwise, no matter the excellence of your towel. Still, being polite can't hurt._

What it doesn't say is that Seraphi Abraxas, at the moment she realised she was going to die, didn't fight, she didn't beg mercy, she didn't spit or curse or cry. She closed her eyes and met death with a smile on her lips.


End file.
